


LOD Kinkmeme

by yaxlesna



Category: Line of Duty (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, anyone want to join?, i made a kinkmeme hi, kinkmeme!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxlesna/pseuds/yaxlesna
Summary: I am a big fan of a fandom kinkmeme and decided to create one for LOD. Anyone fancy writing some prompts/fills? Link in this!
Relationships: Steve Arnott & Ted Hastings, Steve Arnott/Kate Fleming, Steve Arnott/Lindsay Denton, Steve Arnott/Matthew "Dot" Cottan, Steve Arnott/Original Character, Steve Arnott/Reader, Steve Arnott/Ted Hastings
Kudos: 1





	LOD Kinkmeme

Hi LOD fans,

I was wondering if anyone would like to join me using a kinkmeme to create prompts and fills. Apologies if there already is a kinkmeme, I couldn't find it. If you're not sure what a kinkmeme is, basically you can prompt anything, for any ship, kink, topic, etc. Others who also use the kinkmeme might take a liking to your prompt and 'fill' it, posting it anonymously on the kinkmeme. A poster is also very welcome to post their fill on here, the Archive, and link back to the kinkmeme so the prompter is aware they've had a prompt filled.

I know this fandom is tiny but for those of us who prefer a bit of anonymity it takes some of the pressure off. Personally, I find filling prompts easier than sitting down to write a fic, so I'm hoping it will inspire me too.

Hope to see you there!

https://lineofdutykmeme.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
